Darkness Pt1 The golden mirror
by Darkenwaters
Summary: A new face has been sucked into the anime world and must gain the help of some one who is watching his every move. PLZ post a review I would like it very much this is my first story and want to know what you guys think


Darkness Pt.1 The Golden Mirror

Darkness it's all I can remember since the night of my 17th birthday. I remember going out to a local eatery and ordering a burger. After I had finished eating I went and got into my car to go home. I buckled my seat belt sticking the key into the ignition and turned it. A clash of lightning lit the inside of the car up and that's when I saw them the bright red eyes. That's when it hit me the sharp pain of the creatures fangs as it plunged them into my neck. As it drained my blood it felt as though time slowed to a halt making it feel as if an eternity had passed as I slipped into darkness. Those were the last things I remember of my life in the human world.

Two years have passed and still this curse torments me yet making me stronger. Neither alive nor dead cursed to roam the realms of darkness. The incantations I used to practice in the human world now take life and power here in this realm. Everything here is so different but this is my home now and I will do whatever it takes to destroy the darkness. This forest I stopped to camp in is so quiet so dead…but the creatures are not. I sense them watching…wanting to taste my flesh and my power every minute of the night. As I lay down to rest for the night an eerie voice echoes in my mind "Come to the lake of lost souls if you wish to learn why you are here." That night after I drifted off I had a strange dream of a young man with long white hair and green emerald eyes. Upon his back he had two katana strapped underneath his demonic like wings. The whole time I was having this dream I could only hear but one word Cion.

The next morning I awoke to the growls of the nearby demon wolves. As I sat eating my breakfast I could help but shake the eerie feeling of being watched. After I finished eating I began to head towards the lake I was told about last night not knowing of what awaited me. The three hours it took to travel to this lake I couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had started back at my camp. I sat down on a fallen tree by the bank of the lake looking at it's black waters. "How can this place be so beautiful yet so dark." I thought to myself as a gleam of something metallic caught the edge of my eye. Walking over to it I scooped the dirt away from the object revealing an engraved golden mirror. It wasn't like any mirror I had ever seen it didn't show my reflection. "What kind of mirror is this?" I said out loud not noticing the obscure figure forming in the mirror.

From out of the trees flew the figure of a man as he yelled out "GET AWAY FROM IT!" He landed behind me on the ground but before we could do anything a vortex opened sucking us into the mirror. We landed in a strange mist that seemed to go on forever with nothing more in sight. "Who the hell are you and why have you been following me." I said as I turned to face the man who was trapped here with me. As he rose to his feet I froze there stood the man I had the dream about. He kneeled before me "My name is Cion I have been ordered to protect you." he said looking up at me his emerald eyes gleaming. "Protect me from what?" I asked looking down at him confused. He rose up to his feet as he looked around "All in due time, but first we need to get out of this place." I looked through the never ending sea of mist "How are we supposed to do that?" I remarked unable to find any trace of land. He sat down trying to think "That is a good question."

The mist started to swirl around us as it begins to glow "What's going on!" I yell a bit shocked. Cion jumps to his feet rushing to my side "Stay close don't get split up." he says as the mist starts to spin faster. For twenty minutes the mist just kept swirling faster and faster the next thing we know we're falling through a tunnel like wormhole. We land in the water of a putrid swamp in the middle of nowhere. We get to our feet and taking a look around "What the hell just happened!" I say still utterly confused. Cion shakes his head "I don't really know that mirror must have transported us here" he says scratching his head. Howls are heared from close by in the swamp "This doesn't sound too good" I said as figures started to appear in the distant fog. Their eyes glowed red and there howls sent chills up my spine the crept closer and closer then it came the darkness.


End file.
